


Movie Night

by Assibell



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assibell/pseuds/Assibell
Summary: ”Hey Bart?”"Yeah?"”Did you use to date Eduardo?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing the fics I want to read? It's more likely than you think.

”Hey Bart?” Jamie turns toward him and puts his arm over the backrest. Jamie's voice feels loud over the low volume of the TV.

They are sitting comfortably on the West-Allen couch, legs just touching even though there is plenty of room to sit. The room is dark, save for the TV-screen and the still shining light from a bedroom down the hall.

It was their weekly movie night, and it had been Jamie's turn to choose. Bart couldn't remember the title, he just knew it was set in space and there was some white guy about to save the day. Only, right now, there was someone shooting on the hero. Oh well.

”Yeah?” Bart replies after a while, stuffing popcorn into his mouth.

”Did you use to date Eduardo?” Jamie's voice is tentative, as if not trying to scare him away. It doesn't work seeing as Bart immediately chokes on his popcorn. He gathers himself, and when he turns around there is an amused smile on his face.

“Why, you jealous?” Bart wiggles his eyebrows and Jamie turns red.

There is a fine line between jokingly flirting and seriously showing interest, and Bart is well aware of how he could tip to the _dangerous _side at any moment. But still, that comment was too hard to pass up.

“What? No, of course not,” Jaime splutters and Bart just grins. “I just remember you two being close.”

Bart looks back to the tv screen, displaying the forgotten movie. Was it Trek Wars? Doctor Star?

“Yeah we did, not for long though.” He chews his popcorn deliberately slow. He has a hard time meeting Jamie’s eyes.

When he doesn’t elaborate Jamie tries again.

“Why?” He asks. Bart swallows and continues staring intently at the screen.

“Why what?” Maybe if he plays dumb Jamie will take pity on him and leave it alone.

“You know _what,_ hermano,” Jamie sighs and rubs his face with one hand, “why didn’t it last longer? You two seemed to get along really well.”

Maybe if Bart sits really still, Jamie will forget he is there. Like in that dinosaur movie they watched last time. He is in no such luck though as Jamie punches him in the arm and curses at him in Spanish.

“Alright alright hermano,” Bart says, letting out a strained chuckle and turning to face Jamie again. At least, that was the plan, but when he meets the other boy's eyes he has to look away again.

“I dunno really”, he started. It was a lie. ”It just didn’t work out." Lie. ”We just weren't right for each other.” Technically _not_ a lie.

It is a deflection at best and Jamie is not having any of it. Bart risks a glance at his friend and catches an incredulous look directed at him. A look he had been subjected to many times before, but never quite like this.

“Listen,” Bart says hesitantly. “I really liked him, and he really liked me, but after a while I realized I didn’t like him _enough_.” He says it like he is comparing his feeling for Ed with someone, and Jamie definitely notices.

“Was there someone else?” He asks, not unkindly but Bart feels there is something else. Some hidden meaning, something particular Jamie wants to know. Bart stares at him for a moment, but then looks down in defeat.

He wishes it wouldn’t come to this. It still hurts just being around Jamie, being around him and not being fully honest with him. Feeling like a fraud every time they hug, afraid of sitting to close to him on the couch and just always being aware of the exact distance between them.

Right this moment Bart knew everywhere they were touching. He could feel the edge of his knee against Jamie’s thigh and the other boy's hand just short of pressing against his shoulder. He could also feel Jamie's gaze on him and the effect it had on his stomach that was doing flips like it was trying to win the Olympics.

He swallows.

“Yeah,” Bart admits, though he suspects Jamie have guessed that by now. "Yeah I liked someone more, and it wasn't fair to him."

Bart risks another glance at Jamie, and it looks like he is considering something. In the end, all that comes out is:

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Bart wants to cry.

He _wants _to tell him, so bad. If not for his own stupid sake, then because of how Jamie deserves to know the truth. He deserves to know the selfish reasons why Bart wants to spend so much time with him. He deserves to know the real reason why he broke up with Eds, and he deserves to know why Bart sometimes have to go home so suddenly when some feelings hit him too hard.

But he can't tell him. Not now, maybe never. So Bart plasters on a smile, and if it doesn’t reach his eyes, well, no one is going to call him out on it.

“Of course, _hermano_.” Bart is doing the worst Spanish he can muster, but Jamie doesn't look completely convinced. Even so, he lets it go and shift back towards the TV. "So, is Han Solo going to win against Doctor Spock or what?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jamie?" He questions, glancing at his friend.
> 
> "You seemed cold," he answers, not meeting Bart's eyes. "The scarab suggested 'sharing body heat'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, adding another chapter because one (1) person asked me to? It's more likely than you think.

Another week passes. It has been a tough one, school has made Jamie unable to join most missions and Bart has been even _more annoying_ during them. At least, that is what Traci has told him while giving him _the look_. The look that means that she knows exactly how much he is missing Jamie. Whatever, she is not in a place to call Bart out on his pining anyway, and he had told her as much and watched her go beet red while murmuring something about _well at least she knows how I feel dumbass_ before punching his arm and moving on_._

But then the weekend finally arrives and Bart finds himself with Jaime on their way to Jamie's house after an evening at the cinema, walking shoulder to shoulder down a street in El Paso. Bart keeps trying to put some space between them, lest he does something stupid like try to hold Jamie's hand, but the space keeps disappearing. It is somewhat alright though; Jamie sends out a warm heat, contrasting the chilly autumn air. The milkshake in Bart's hand, however, is probably not helping against the cold.

Bart does not notice he is shivering until Jamie suddenly brings an arm around his back, making him feel hot all over.

"Jamie?" He questions, glancing at his friend.

"You seemed cold," he answers, not meeting Bart's eyes. "The scarab suggested 'sharing body heat'."

If Bart is not completely mistaken, Jamie is _blushing._

It is not exactly unusual for them to be close like this, but the arm around Bart is deliberate, initiated by Jamie, and it makes something bloom in his chest. But being himself, Bart attempts to get rid of some of these feelings by taking another loud slurp from his milkshake which makes Jamie groan above him.

"Honestly hermano, it's like you want to catch a cold," he complains. He does not, however, remove his arm.

"Hey, after salty popcorn it's essential for a sweet ice-creamy dessert. Besides," Bart defends. "Speedsters don't catch colds. Just like that Spock guy from Star Wars." He adds the last part as an afterthought.

"Now listen," Jamie starts. Bart tries not to get a dopey look on his face as his friend goes into a rant about how _yes, _the movie last week was called Star Wars, but this one was called _Star Trek,_ and _no Bart, they are not interchangeable, sometimes I swear-_

He only partly succeeds. 

* * *

They keep talking until they reach Jamie's home. Bart feels the loss of Jamie's arm immediately when they separate, but he tries not to dwell on it. For a while, they just stand facing one another on the Reyes family's porch, neither one of them actually wanting to say goodbye.

Eventually, the tension becomes too much for Bart.

"Well Blue, see you next week on Friday?"

"Wait," says Jamie and quickly grabs his arm, even though Bart has made no actual move to leave. The action makes him look up at Jamie, confused, and when their eyes meet, Bart can swear Jamie looks nervous.

"What is it?" He asks worriedly. "Something wrong?"

He feels a bit of relief when Jamie shakes his head and mutters a _no_, but his friend does not look at ease in the slightest. And he hasn't let go of his arm either. The last time Bart has seen Jamie this nervous was when he had prepared himself for telling his parents about Blue Beetle. Does he have another secret identity Bart does not know about?

"Then what is it?" Bart makes himself ask before that line of thoughts goes anywhere else.

"I have to tell you something." Jamie answers. "Something important."

"Okay," Bart starts. "You know you can tell me anything." He mirrors the sentiment from the previous week.

Even if Bart has a hard time sharing some things with Jamie, he knows he _could_ share everything with his friend. He knows Jamie would do his best not to judge, but more importantly, he would never think less of Bart for anything he could possibly say. It feels important that Jamie knows it goes both ways.

"Yeah I know," Jamie says, clearly frustrated. "But it's hard because I don't know how to say it."

"Hey man, just tell me." Bart is starting to get a bit desperate, the hand on his arm a constant warning bell in his mind.

Jamie closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and when he opens his eyes and starts speaking, Bart swears he can feel his heart stop beating for a second.

"I like you, Bart."

Okay Bart, calm down. That could mean a hundred different things depending on what Jamie is trying to say. Sure, this could be a love confession, (should he answer with a cocky _I know_?) or he might just have a hard time expressing feelings and therefore is nervous to say how much he cares for a friend. Bart feels hopeful but in the end a bit too afraid and unsure of Jamie's intentions.

"I like you too. " He smiles. He is not sure how he should feel, even though his heart has started going a mile a minute.

"No, hermano." Jamie looks frustrated again, and Bart tries not to pout when Jamie moves his hand away from his arm to start gesticulating like he is a mime. "I like spending time with you _so_ much, more than with anyone else. And last week when I asked about Eduardo, I might have been a little jealous but then you said-"

Jaime starts rambling, and _oh._ Bart feels sure now.

Bart puts a hand on his cheek and Jamie quiets down. He tries not to think too hard as he slowly brings their faces closer together. He notices Jamie's eyes starting to close, and even though he is shaking he goes into the kiss smiling. His nose is cold against Jamie's cheek and his lips are warm. He lets out a breath through his nose and even though it does not last for long, the warm feeling in his belly does not go away when they pull apart.

For a moment, everything is silent. The world consists of Jamie's hands on Bart's waist, their mingled breath and the soft glow of the streetlight surrounding them.

After a while, Bart gathers his voice.

"Was that okay?" He asks, keeping his hand on Jamie's face. He feels nervous, and a little breathless, but he cannot stop smiling.

Jamie seems to have a similar problem and he also looks a bit dazed.

"Yeah," he says after a while. "More than okay, Bart."

Bart cannot help it, he goes in for a hug.

"Do you wanna be boyfriends?" He asks, rejoicing the way Jamie is responding by tightly wrapping his arms around him. Bart burrows his face in the crook of Jamie's neck, and he does not seem to mind at all.

"Sure Bart," he chuckles. "Let's be boyfriends."


End file.
